


Something Unsaid

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mirror-verse fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unsaid

Christine Chapel knew exactly what was waiting for her when she got off shift and she had to admit, she was going to enjoy it. She knew some of the other officers had set their sights on the captain, but she had no interest. It wasn't a lack of ambition on her part. No, she preferred to work behind the scenes, under the proverbial radar. She was good at what she did, which provided her with far more security than warming the captain's bed ever would, and it meant she was free to pursue whomsoever else she liked.

 

She slipped inside the dimly lit room and was immediately taken hold of as rough kisses were pressed along her jaw. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she returned kiss for kiss. “I hope you saved me some,” she purred, tasting the alcohol on his lips.

 

“After,” he growled back, pinning her up against the wall and making short work of both their uniforms. He ran his hands down her back before lifting her up and tossing her lightly onto his bed.

 

* * *

 

Christine reached lazily across to the nightstand and poured herself a generous glass of honey-colored liquid. She sniffed it appreciatively before pressing the glass to her lips. Montgomery Scott never wasted his time on cheap scotch. He always had the best and Christine was the only person he allowed to partake of his collection freely.

 

She flopped back against the pillow, her free hand trailing along the fresh scratches flaming on her lover's torso. She caught his gaze and winked at him. It was a rare occasion for either one of them to emerge unscathed, though they'd each taken care to leave a more permanent reminder of their mutual possession. Christine had a tattoo on her neck, on the exact spot that Scotty could kiss and make her literally weak at the knees. Scotty's was on his right side, along his ribcage, along the path Christine liked to trace, her ice cold hands quickly heating at the contact with his warm skin.

 

He rolled on top of her, taking care not to crush her with his weight. He smirked at her and pried the glass from her hand, taking a long swig before returning it.

 

She held his gaze as she finished the glass and handed it back to him to put aside. Much of their communication was nonverbal, both by choice and as a means of protection. Though they weren't exactly prime targets, they could never tell who might try to listen in on them.

 

“Ye really ought to go now,” he said, still pinning her down as he set the glass back in its place.

 

“Really?” she returned, smirking. It was a ritual they had, every night saying almost the same thing, the variations of the tones of their voices indicating their intentions.

 

“Aye,” he whispered, shifting to place another string of kisses along her throat.

 

“Well, if you're absolutely sure,” she murmured in reply, making no attempt to move.

 

“Mmmmmm,” he said absently, “on second thought, I prefer to keep ye just the way ye are.”

 

“I thought you might,” she said, arching up slightly to meet his lips.

 

“Ye know me too well,” he returned, turning them both so he could pull her flush against him.

 

She scoffed lightly as she settled back into his arms. As she drifted off to sleep, there may have been a faint feeling that something was going unsaid. She pushed it aside even as she grasped his hand tighter.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
